


Goodbyes

by orphan_account



Series: Inspired by Rick Riordan and the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Helpful Percy, Jasico - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico finds himself mad at Jason for partly being the cause of Percy finding out Nico liked him. Jason decides not to tell Nico he's about o leave halfway across the US for a job,but Percy helps talk some since into him. This leads up to some sad-to-happy Jasico kinda-fluff-ish-thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> This was based off of some Tumblr art by Maccalon
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as crazygirl36623 
> 
> ~Aubrey

"Jason Grace, I swear to the gods I _fucking_ hate you!" Nico said as he slammed the door.

"Nico.." Jason responded, barely over a whisper as he reached for the door to the Hades cabin. Just as he reached the doorknob, he stopped. He could hear Nico breaking down in sobs, and decided maybe it would be best not to say goodbye.

 

"No, Pipes. It really isn't a good idea. After the situation with Cupid, I promised Nico I wouldn't tell anyone he liked Percy, much less that he was gay," Jason said After Piper suggested telling Percy about Nico.

Piper had over heard a conversation between Jason and Nico about Percy, and she decided to only tell Jason she knew. Jason told her they should tell Nico she overheard, but she insisted it would be a bad idea and only work him up. They would have been better off telling him.

" _Oh, come on,"_ Piper begged, pulling Jason out of his thoughts, "I'm a child of _Aphrodite_ , I know what I'm talking about. You should just tell Percy and get it over with, or talk to Nico about _him_ telling Percy."

"Yes, you know so much. Because being a child of Aphrodite definitely helped us, didn't it, Piper?" Jason scowled as Piper grimaced.

"Look," Piper said softly, concentrating hard on looking anywhere but Jason's eyes, "We weren't together by our own choosing. Hera gave us fake memories that we went by, and even though we made new ones together, we were more friends than a couple."

"I know," Jason sighed, "We already talked about this, remember? I know they were fake memories. Sure, we kissed sometimes and held hands, but nothing was really different between us. I know we're better off friends, Piper. I didn't mean to say that, okay? I just don't want to hurt Nico or lose his trust. It's not my place to tell Percy."

Piper nodded before saying, "I understand, Jason. I won't bug you anymore."

 

A few hours later, Jason and Nico sat at the Hades table having a nice conversation when they heard Percy say, "What theoh my gods.. now that makes _so much since._ I thought he liked _Annabeth_."

Jason glanced over to see Annabeth nod in agreement to the girl standing in front of them. _Piper_.

Jason turned back to Nico who had paled, they both knew who they were talking about.

"What the hell did you do, Grace?" Nico growled as he looked at Jason like someone would look at a stranger. Jason felt a painful tug of his stomach at the sight.

"Nico, it's not what you think. We were talking about it and Pi"

"I trusted you, Jason!"

"I know, Nico just listen to me, she walked up to us talking and heard it. When she told me she knew, she thought it would be best not to tell you, then she said she wanted to tell Percy"

"So your let her!?"

"No!" Jason shouted, the whole camp turning to watch their argument.

Nico abruptly stood form the table, dumped his plate, and stormed off to his cabin. Jason immediately followed, catching up quickly due to his height.

"Go the hell away, Grace."

"Nico, please"

" _No!_ " Nico yelled as he reached the door, "Jason Grace, I swear to the gods I _fucking_ hate you!"

And here Jason was, beginning to walk away from the Hades cabin and back to his own, the tugging feeling in his stomach tighter. He felt like he would vomit if he didn't find somewhere to sit soon.

Jason went back to the Zeus cabin, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote a note to Nico. Actually, he wrote multiple notes.

_Dear Nico,_

_I didn't want you to be mad at me, Well, any more mad at me..._

He crumbled it up and threw the note in the trash.

_Dear Nico,_

_I know you're mad at me, and I'm sorry. I really am, I swear on the river Styx, although I think that only counts speaking it out loud..._

Thrown in the trash.

_Dear Nico,_

_Please don't hate me..._

Trash.

_Dear Nico,_

_You mean a lot to me, and I know I have a really bad way of showing it..._

Trash.

_Dear Nico,_

_I keep getting this tugging feeling in my stomach, maybe it's nervousness. No, I don't think that's it..._

Trash.

_Dear Nico,_

_I think I'm starting to realize what this tugging feeling is, maybe. I care for you..._

Trash.

_Dear Nico,_

_You know what, damn it? I'm bad at this. I'm bad at writing these note/letter things. I'm tired of goodbyes. I'm tired of secrets and lying to myself. I'm tired of.lying to other people and acting like some golden boy who's expected to be everyone's Superman. I'm not a fucking god. I'm me and I make mistakes, Nico. I'm sorry. I never meant for you to be hurt, and I never meant to lose your trust. I keep getting this damn tugging feeling in my stomach and can't figure out what the hell it is. I'm probably dying for all I know. That was a joke. I'm not dying. Probably. Anyways, I'm leaving tonight. I planned to just IM you all and tell you I'm okay after I left because I'm notified with goodbyes, but you know what? Fuck it. I'm not going to say goodbye, Nico. I'm going to say hello, for the next time I see you. Hopefully then you won't hate me. So, Hello Nico._

Jason walked to the lake and plopped down on the edge, dangling his now bare feet in the water. He'd already put the note to Nico under the door. Before Jason decided to use that note, he'd attempted to write at least twenty more, which now over flowed from his trash can.

Jason sat his new shoes beside him, along with his shirt as he decided to take a swim.

Granted, this had probably been a terrible idea, being as this was Poseidon's territory, but Jason didn't care.

He sunk down a bit, noticing a confused Percy staring up at him from the bottom. Percy thrust out his hand, and Jason took a deep breath of his supplied air before joining Percy at the bottom of the lake.

"What's up, bro?" Percy asked.

Jason sighed and shook his head. They'd grown close enough to know the signs when someone didn't feel like talking about it, so Percy asked no more questions.

"I'm leaving New York," Jason blurted out into the long silence.

Percy paused and look at him shocked, "You're what? Why? Because of Nico?"

Jason cringed at hearing Nico's name. That son of Hades would throw him in Tartarus for leaving without goodbye, but what would he do? He couldn't just walk into the Hades cabin and announce he's leaving an already pissed Nico di Angelo.

"No, but I'm not going to tell him. He's already mad at me, and telling him would only make things worse. I'm leaving because there's a job opportunity in California for me."

"But that's, like, half way across the US. When are you leaving?" Percy asked, sounding sincerely upset.

"Tonight..."

" _What?_ " Percy yelled, throwing his arms wide, " _No!_ You can't just leave! Were you even planing on telling us you were leaving?"

Jason looked down, "No.. but I was going to IM all of you and tell you I left once I was already gone. If I told all of you first, you'd talk me out of leaving..."

"No, Jason. We wouldn't," Percy said, his voice lowering to a normal-for-Percy tone, "We would encourage you to do what you want, not be selfish and keep you here. Is this something you really want?"

" _No_.." Jason said hesitantly.

"Good, now I actually _can_ be a selfish asshole and keep you here. If you don't really want the job, then stay here and wait for one you _do_ want."

"I have to, Perce. I'm running low on money and I can't just stay at camp forever."

"No, Jason. You actually can. New Rome has homes and college, remember? Go to college, then get a job. Raise a damn family, idiot!"

Percy ranted on for a while about reasons to stay until Jason finally gave in.

" _Fine!_ I'll stay if you stop lecturing me like Annabeth," Jason said, and Percy smirked as he shut his never ending mouth.

With that, Jason climbed out of the lake and headed to his cabin.

Jason opened the cabin to a sobbing Nico di Angelo sitting on the floor, wads of messed up notes from Jason's trash sprawled across the floor. Nico looked up, probably startled to find someone entering the Zeus cabin. Jason realized Nico probably thought he'd already left.

Nico threw the notes to the ground, leaped up, and punched Jason hard in the chest. Jason gasped for air. Nico's punch had knocked the wind out of Jason of all people, and he could normally control the wind.

" ** _YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!_** " Nico fumed, waving his arms around like Jason noticed he always did when mad, " _ **DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING MUCH** **YOU JUST PUT ME THROUGH?! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IT WOULD DO TO ME IF YOU LEFT! DON'T YOU EVER DO THIS TO ME AGAIN OR I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX I WILL THROW YOU INTO TARTARUS MYSELF! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, JASON GRACE?!**_ " Tears streamed down Nico's face even harder than before and his body racked as he sobbed.

Jason stared in shock at the broken boy, feeling the tugging in his gut return with a side of heavy guilt.

"I-I didn't know you would.. I didn't think it would bother you that much if I left... _gods_ , I'm so sorry, Nico," Jason said as he took a step forward.

Nico stepped backwards and looked down. Jason felt a rush oh hurt and began to feel tears run down his cheeks as well.

They stood in silence, both crying and shaking until Nico took a step forward. Jason had expected another punch, a hand on his shoulder, or maybe a hug, if he was lucky. He did _not_ expect what he got.

Nico closed any gap between them, clenching a fist into Jason's shirt and placing another behind his neck before pulling him into a forceful kiss.

Before Jason had time to react, Nico had stepped back at least five feet from Jason, his eyes still shut tight, probably trying to hold in more tears.

It took Jason a moment to realize it wasn't because of tears, but because he expected to be hit.

"Nico.." Jason whispered, then felt the tugging feeling return. This time, Jason knew exactly what the feeling was.

"Shit," Jason said, still whispering, "I think I'm in love with you."

Nico I opened his eyes wide with shock as Jason stepped closer to him and closing the gap himself. He placed a hand on both sides of Nico's face and pulled him into a soft kiss.

It only took seconds for Nico to begin kissing him back, wrapping his arms around Jason's neck.

"I think I love you, too."


End file.
